Black Julia
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Er gebeuren vreemde dingen in het kasteel, Yuuri vind dat Conrad de laatste tijd raar doet . En Wolfram zegt dat hij, uit zijn buurt moet blijven . Maar waarom en wat is er aan de hand ?
1. Strange Eyes

**Fanfic Titel : Black Julia **

**Titel Chapter : Strange Eyes **

**Koppels : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( beetje )**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Yuuri weet niet wanneer het gebeurde , of hoe het kwam of waarom het gebeurd is . Overal waar Yuuri heen gaat , of doet , of zegt of zelfs kijkt . Volgen ogen hem na als een schaduw , als hij achter zich kijkt is er niemand . Yuuri vertelde Wolfram dat hij voelde , dat iemand hun volgt als ze naar de eet kamer gaan . Maar Wolfram zegt dat Yuuri , belachelijk doet en moet stoppen om een watje te zijn . Yuuri vertelde Gunter die meteen in paniek ging , en Gwendal hevige hoofdpijn gaf . Dat vertelde niks goeds , dat wist Yuuri meteen als papier werk op hem kwam . En nog volgde de ogen hem , als hij alleen was of met iemand anders .<p>

" Verdomme watje ! Ik ben het beu slaap maar alleen , in dezen kamer ! " Riep Wolfram en nam Greta mee , zodat Yuuri alleen in de donker kamer was . En de ogen bleef voelen ." Wie is daar ? "Vroeg Yuuri aan niemand , maar dacht dat toch iemand daar was . Geen antwoord en Yuuri ging onrustig slapen , en de ogen bleven hem na kijken .

De volgende morgen gaapte Yuuri , als hij door de gangen liep . En kwam Conrad tegen . " Hey Conrad ! " Riep Yuuri en rende naar , Conrad glimlachte naar zijn koning ." Goede morgen uwe ... "

" Het is Yuuri ." Conrad lachte zachtjes , en aaide Yuuri 's hoofd ." Natuurlijk _Yuuri_ . " Yuuri glimlachte maar stopte met glimlachen , als hij Conrad 's bezorgde ogen zag ." U ziet er bleek uit , heb je niet goed geslapen ? "

" Wel niet echt nee , ik heb het gevoel dat iemand mij volgt ." Conrad keek verbaasd en zijn ogen werden scherper ." Wat voor soort gevoel dat iemand u volgt ? "

" Wel het is geeft me een ijskoud gevoel , hij/zij bekijkt mijn elk beweging . Het maakt me best bang , Wolfram geloof me niet . " Conrad knikte ja en nam Yuuri 's schouders vast ." Geen zorgen ik ben er om u te beschermen ." Zeide hij ." Dank je Conrad maar het hoef niet hoor ." Conrad antwoorde niet en bleef kijken naar Yuuri , Yuuri bloosde een beetje en wou Conrad 's handen weg doen . Maar Wolfram kwam naar hun toegelopen ." Oi ! Wat denk je dat je doen zijt ? " Conrad liet los en glimlachte ." Niks ." Was zijn korte antwoord voor dat hij weg ging , Yuuri keek naar de vreemde manier van Conrad . Hij doet raar vandaag ." Yuuri ... " Yuuri keek naar Wolfram die bezorgt en kwaad keek . " Blijf uit de buurt van Conrad ." Zeide Wolfram .

" Waarom ? "

" Doe het gewoon en geloof me , doe voor een keer iets als ik het u vraag . Ik heb een slecht voorgevoel . " Yuuri keek vragend maar zijn gedachte , vlogen weg als Wolfram begon te schreeuwen . " En verdomme bedrieg me niet verdomme watje ! " Yuuri rende door de kasteel met Wolfram achter hem aan , en vergat Conrad 's vreemde manier . En de advies wat Wolfram hem zeide , als hij zijn eigen leven is redden . Van de klauwen van de blonde jong prins .

Dit word mijn dag niet ! Dacht Yuuri voor dat hij harder rende .

( ergens anders )

_Zijn zwart haar is zo zacht , en zijn ogen maken mijn hart sneller kloppen . Oh lieve Yuuri waarom zie je me niet staan , ik kan je beter beschermen dan die anderen . Ik ben veel beter dan dat verwend nest Wolfram , ik zal altijd bij jou blijven . En jou nooit achterlaten voor iemand anders , je bent mijn Yuuri-Chan . En ik laat je zien , dat je iemand zijt die bij mij hoort . _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hier is chapter 1 van ' Black Julia ' Ik hoop dat je er van geniet , en sorry voor de OCC ! Ik ben niet echt helemaal in ' Kyou Kara Maou ' , maar ben dol op de Yaoi moments xP ! <strong>

**Ik ben ook bezig voor nieuwe Oneshots en de ander chapters voor ' Alergria Del Santa Heuco ' en ' Tomboy Princess ' en natuurlijk ' Our Tatu ' ! **

**Ciao ~ **


	2. Roses Of Blood

**Titel Chapter : Roses Of Blood **

**Koppels : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( beetje ) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>In de eetzaal was niks anders , alles was gewoon hetzelfde . De dag ging zelfs sneller om vond Yuuri , die naar buiten keek naar de zonsondergang . Hij zat in zijn grote stoel , en moet nog 2 stapels papieren invullen . Maar als de jonge koning gaapte , besloot hij het morgen te doen . Zijn ogen werden weg gehaald , van de mooi zonsondergang als er op de deur word geklopt ." Ja kom binnen ." Zeide hij en zag Greta binnen komen , ze keek een beetje bezorgt en onzeker ." Wat is er Greta ? " Yuuri stond op en liep naar haar toe . " Hebben jullie nog ruzie ? " Vroeg Greta het nam even , tot dat Yuuri wist waar ze het over het ." Nee we hebben geen ruzie , Wolfram voeld zich een beetje ... Onder druk gezet omdat ik ongemakkelijk voel ." Zeide hij en aaide haar hoofd ." Echt ? Waarom voel je ongemakkelijk ? " Vroeg ze Yuuri nam haar om , en glimlachte naar haar ." Ik weet niet echt maar , het komt wel goed . Het is misschien de stres ."<p>

Greta knikte ja ." Je moet veel papieren in vullen ." Zeide ze als ze naar de twee stapels keek , die op de tafel zaten ." Die wil ik eigenlijk morgen doen ." Greta lachte en keek weer naar hem ." Gwendal zal niet blij zijn ." Zeide ze ." Weet ik ." Was Yuuri 's antwoord plots kreeg hij stevig knuffel van Greta , en een kusje op zijn wang ." Geen zorgen Greta bescherm je wel van de gevaar ! " Zeide ze Yuuri glimlachte en knuffelde haar terug , geen van beide merkte de ogen die naar hun kijken .

Yuuri ging naar zijn kamer nadat , hij Greta heeft afgezet bij Wolfram . Die in de ander kamer sliep , Yuuri deed de deur open . En keek naar zijn bed , en merkte rode rozen op de witte lakens . Maar wat zijn ogen wijd open maakte , was de rode vlek die de lakens bedekte . De rode rozen waren helemaal door weekt , en het kwam in de witte lakens . En de geur kwam er sterk uit , Yuuri rende de kamer uit met een bleek gezicht . " Uwe hoogheid ! Wat is er ? " Vroeg één van de bewakers , als hij en twee anderen naar Yuuri rende . " Is ... Is iemand in mijn kamer geweest ." Vroeg Yuuri de mannen keken naar elkaar , twee gingen binnen kijken . Terwijl de ander bij Yuuri bleef , de twee mannen zagen wat op bed lag . En hebben Gwendal gewaarschuwt , die samen met Gunter , Wolfram en Conrad naar de kamer rende . " Is dit een soort bedreiging ? " Vroeg Wolfram als hij naar de rozen keek ." Weet niet ... De vlek op de lakens is inderdaad bloed . " Zeide Gunter als hij naar de rozen verdacht keek , Gwendal was nadenken en Conrad probeerde met Yuuri te praten . Als hij misschien nog iets verdachts zag , Yuuri schudde zijn hoofd nee . Maar voelde zich ongemakkelijk , misschien was het wel die gene . Die hem overal volgt ." Ik wil het eigenlijk vragen , ook al zijn we met dit hier bezig . Maar heeft iemand van jullie Greta gezien ? " Vroeg Wolfram als hij naar hun keek ." Greta ? Nee ik heb haar niet gezien ." Zeide Gunter als hij naar Wolfram keek , Yuuri keek op met wijd open ogen ." Ik heb haar afgezet bij jullie kamer ." Zeide hij ." Ze was binnen gegaan dat weet ik zeker ." Zeide Yuuri ." Zou misschien geprobeert naar hier te komen , en verdwaalt zijn ? Het kan maar ... " Iedereen zweeg als ze een luide schreeuw hoorde , en de mannen rende de kamer uit . Samen met de bewakers die hun zwaarden pakte , zoals de ander 4 mannen ( op Yuuri nadan ) . Als ze bij de trappen kwamen , zagen ze Gisela en Cheri die bleek keken . Cheri was huilen als Gisela stil , naar de stille figuur keek die op de trappen lag . Yuuri viel bijna op zijn knieen , als Conrad hem niet optijd vangde . " Greta ! "

Greta lag op haar buik op de trappen , bloed was zichtbaar op de tapijt . Die over de trappen waren , haar bruin haar was ook onder het bloed . En haar slaap kleedje was rood ." We moeten nu iets doen voor dat het te laat is ! " Riep Gunter Yuuri hoorde hem niet eens , als hij naar Greta keek . Die stil bleef haar ogen bleven toe , oh god waarom leek het alsof ze niet ademt ? Yuuri merkte niet dat Conrad iets zeide , Yuuri keek naar hem en dan werd alles zwart .

_Waar ben ik ? _

**Yuuri keek rond alles was zwart , en merkte de rode ogen die naar hem kijken . Overal waar Yuuri naar keek , waren rode ogen die lustig naar hem kijken . **

_Laat me met rust ! _

**Yuuri probeerde te rennen , maar de tijd lijkt stil . Juist alsof hij niet bewoog , hij kwam ook niet van de ogen weg . Die naar hem schreeuwde om te blijven ." **_**Blijf hier Yuuri ! Je bent van mij , je kunt niet weg lopen van je lot ! **_**" Yuuri voelde tranen uit zijn ogen komen , als pijn in zijn benen kwam . En viel op de grond , en voelde wat vreemd vocht tegen zijn gezicht . En een vieze geur raakte zijn neus , als Yuuri op keek zag hij Greta . Op de grond voor hem liggen , bloed bedekte haar lieve gezichtje . En ze keek met haar dode ogen naar hem ." **_**Help me Yuuri , Help me Yuuri , Help me Yuuri . **_**" Yuuri probeerd niet te schreeuwen , als Greta het zelfde bleef zeggen . Plots voelde hij een hand op zijn schouder ." **_**Gaat het ? **_**" Yuuri keek achter zich , maar kon de gezicht niet zien . Als alles in duisternis viel .**

Yuuri opende zijn ogen , en ging recht op zitten . Maar was te snel en botste zijn hoofd , tegen Gunter 's voorhoofd en beide jammerde van de pijn ." Uwe hoogheid gaat het ? "Vroeg Conrad bezorgd ." Conrad mijn naam is Yuuri ." Conrad kon alleen maar een glimlach geven ." Oi ! Verdomme watje werd tijd dat je wakker werd ! " Zeide Wolfram als hij opstond ." Wolfram ... Waar is Greta ! " Yuuri keek bezorgd en wou opstaan , maar Conrad duwde hem terug op het bed ." Alles gaat goed met haar , ze is nu rusten ." Zeide Conrad om Yuuri te kalmeren ." Maar we hebben de dader nog niet gevonden , het kan ook een verbinding zijn met die rozen op u bed ." Zeide Gunter als hij best bezorgd keek , Wolfram zeide niks en niemand zeide nog iets . Tot dat een soldaat binnen kwam ." We hebben nieuws van de bloed , en de rozen die op de konings bed lagen ." Zeide hij .

Niet veel later stond Yuuri , Gunter , Conrad en Wolfram in de kantoor van Gwendal , een paar ander soldaten en Gisela waren er ook bij ." We hebben nieuws gekregen dat , een paar lijken zijn gevonden dicht bij een rivier . Die in het bos ligt naast ons kasteel , de lijken zijn nog vers . Maar het bloed is gestopt en het heel meer ligt onder het bloed , het zijn 7 mannen en 5 vrouwen die vermoord waren . Hun hals zijn open gesneden , en ze lijken geblinddoek blijkbaar . Als ze het toch overleven dat ze niet hun aanvaller konden aanwijzen , maar de kans lijkt me best klein . Om van zo een wond te kunnen overleven , sinds één van hun zijn hoofd afviel toen een soldaat de lijk opnam . " Yuuri voeld zijn maag draaien , maar liet het niet merken . Hij kan niet weer flauw vallen , en wat hebben ze aan een koning . Als die op het oorlogs veld zit , en flauw valt van een beetje bloed of zo . Maar toch Yuuri kan het niet helpen , maar werd toch een beetje bleek . " Greta werd ook gemunt voor de nek , maar blijkbaar was het haar rug dat geraakt werd . We moeten blij zijn dat ze het heeft overleefd , misschien ... " Gwendal zeide niks meer , maar Yuuri wist wat hij wou zeggen . En blijkbaar Gunter ook ." Misschien zag ze het wie het was ? " Het klonk half als een vraag , maar niemand zeide er iets op . Conrad zeide helemaal niks en luisterde maar , normaal zou hij ook iets zeggen .

Maar Yuuri heeft een gevoel dat hij alles opslaat wat er gezegt word , maar waarom dan ? Wat is zijn reden ? En Wolfram keek soms naar Conrad , maar zeide niks op hem . En zijn gezicht bleef het zelfde " Geen zorgen uwe hoogheid we vinden de dader wel ." Zeide Gwendal Yuuri glimlachte ." Natuurlijk ik weet dat wij hem vinden ." Zeide Yuuri . " Kom uwe hoogheid u zou het best gaan slapen ." Zeide Gunter en legde zijn hand op Yuuri 's schouder , Yuuri zag iets in Conrad 's ogen wat snel weg was . Yuuri keek naar Conrad , die terug keek naar Yuuri en glimlachte ." Is er iets ? " Vroeg hij ." Nee het is niks ." Zeide Yuuri Wolfram keek naar de twee en zuchte ." Kom op watje we gaan ." En nam Yuuri 's arm en trok hem mee , uit de kantoor en liep naar hun kamer ." Wolfram ? " Wolfram zeide niks en Yuuri keek achterzich , als hij zich toch nog ongemakkelijk voeld ." Wolfram ? " Ze gingen in hun kamer en Wolfram zuchte ." Vind je niet dat Conrad raar doet ? " Vroeg Wolfram ." Raar ? Wat bedoel je ? "

" Je weet best wat ik bedoel , je merkt het ook ! Yuuri luister naar me en blijf uit zijn buurt , ik heb een gevoel dat Conrad iets gaat doen ." Yuuri nam het even op wat Wolfram zeide ." Bedoel dat hij de gene was ... " Maar Wolfram onderbrak hem ." Dat heb ik niet gezegt , dat hij het misschien de gene was . Maar misschien heeft hij wel een link tussen het , Yuuri je moet van hem oppassen . Ik ken Conrad langer dan jij , natuurlijk zijt je altijd samen met hem . Maar geloof me je kent hem niet ." Yuuri wist niet wat te zeggen , Wolfram deed zijn nachtkleed aan . En ging in het bed ." En wat je ook zeg , ik verlaat je zijde niet . Dus wen er maar aan , dat ik je overal volg ." Yuuri sweatdropped het was al erg genoeg , dat die ogen hem volgen maar nu ook Wolfram . Maar als misschien Wolfram hem volg , dan komen die ogen niet meer . Maar zou misschien maar niks zijn , sinds die overal zijn . Yuuri ging naast Wolfram liggen , en sloot zijn ogen en probeerde te slapen . En de gevoel af te schudden dat iemand naar hem kijkt .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 was snel gedaan ! Ik voel de drama in mij kruipen , en heb dit gemaakt ook al was het de idee eigenlijk . Om dit een ander keer te maken , maar de drama was te diep . Om het te laten zitten :D ! <strong>

**Ik heb een gevoel dat jullie , al weten wat er zal gebeuren . Maar je weet maar nooit he ? Ik ben blij genoeg dat dit chapter langer is , sinds Chap 3 niet lang zal zijn . Sorry ik wou het anders maken , maar het ging zo bij Chapter 3 ! Ocharme Greta :( ik hoop dat ze snel wakker word . **

**Tot de volgende Chapter ! **


	3. To Tell You And A Fight Begins

**Titel Chapter : To Tell You And A Fight Begins **

**Koppels : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( beetje ) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Yuuri keek naar Greta , die in een coma zit . Het is al een week gebeurd , en ze maakt geen beweging om wakker te worden . Yuuri maakt zich grote zorgen , en iedereen merkt dat de jong koning zich zorgen maakt . " Het komt wel goed uwe hoogheid , ze is een sterk meisje . Ze word wel snel wakker ." Zeide Gisela tegen hem , Cheri is uit het kasteel weer op reis . Ze vertrok met een bezorgde gezich , die Yuuri nooit op haar gezicht heeft gezien . Ook al verbergt ze het achter haar glimlach , Yuuri zag het door hoe ze echt keek . Cheri leek dat ze nachten niet heeft geslapen , Yuuri hoopt dat haar reis haar goed zal doen . Plots werd er op de deur geklopt en Conrad kwam binnen , Yuuri keek naar hem . Conrad ... Yuuri ontweek hem de hele week , en nu is hij alleen met hem . Terwijl Greta sliep als doornroosje , maar toch is het net als of . Hij en Conrad alleen waren ." Uwe hoogheid ... Nee Yuuri ik wil iets vragen ." Ah nu noemd hij hem Yuuri , dat scheeld er echt iets ." Ja Conrad wat is er ." Yuuri keek van hem weg .<p>

" Is er iets dat ik gedaan heb , dat je me ontweekt . Heb ik iets gedaan waar je , niet echt tevreden mee zijt ? " Vroeg Conrad Yuuri zuchte , hij wist dat als hij naar Wolfram luistert . Dat Conrad vragen zal stellen , misschien heeft Wolfram ongelijk ." Het is niks Conrad , sorry ik bedoelde je niet te kwetsen ." Zeide hij ." Maar waarom ontweek je me dan voor een week , ik moet toch iets gedaan hebben misschien . "

Kan Yuuri het zeggen teggen Conrad ? Hij kan hem toch vertrouwen , Conrad was het eerst daar voor dat Yuuri geboren was . Hij gaf Yuuri zijn naam , hij kan Conrad vertrouwen sinds Conrad dood voor hem zal gaan ." Sorry Conrad het is gewoon ... Wolfram zegt tegen mij , dat ik jou niet kan vertrouwen ." Conrad keek naar hem met grote ogen ." Waarom dat Yuuri ? " Het voeld best goed dat Conrad , hem eindenlijk bij zijn naam noemd . In plaats van ' uwe hoogheid ' . " Ik weet niet , sorry Conrad ik had niet naar Wolfram moeten luisteren . " Zeide hij en werd verrast met een knuffel van Conrad , Yuuri keek naar hem . " Conrad ? "

" Ik ben zo blij ik dacht dat ik iets ergs had gedaan ." Zeide hij en knuffelde Yuuri stevig ." Conrad stop je doet me pijn ." Kreunde Yuuri een beetje , de deur ging open en Gunter en Wolfram kwamen binnen ." Wat is dit ! " Riep Wolfram en trok Conrad van Yuuri weg , de oudere man keek kwaad naar Wolfram . Yuuri was nu bezorgt sinds Conrad , bijna nooit kwaad keek naar Wolfram . " Wolfram heb je problemen met mij ? " Vroeg de brunette Wolfram was eerst stil , en keek naar Yuuri die nerveus keek ." Jij hebt het hem verteld ! "

" Wel ... Je zeide dat ... En Conrad was ... " Oh god hij maakt het erger ." Verdomme watje ! Waarom luister je niet ! " Maar zijn aandacht ging terug naar Conrad ." Blijf van Yuuri weg ."

" Nee . "

" Wat zeide je daar ? " Yuuri voelde Wolfram 's woede opkomen , en Conrad was niet min als hij nog meer kwaad begon te worden . Gunter kreeg de twee niet uit elkaar ." Kom op nu ! Is het gedaan tussen jullie twee , Greta ligt hier te rusten en jullie vechten als kleine kinderen hier ! Doe het buiten nu ! " Riep hij en droeg Wolfram naar buiten , en Conrad volgde hem maar keek even naar Yuuri ." Zie u straks uwe hoogheid ."

" Het is Yuuri ." Zuchte de ander als de ' uwe hoogheid ' terug kwam , maar de ander zeide niks meer als hij de ander twee volgde . Yuuri keek naar Greta , en gaf haar een kusje op haar voorhoofd ." Ik kom nog terug ." En volgde de rest en hoopt , dat er nog vrede komt vandaag .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry dat het laat is en de OCC ook nog voor Conrad en de anderen misschien , de volgende chapter zal Conrad en Wolfram vechten . Maar jullie zullen moeten wachten , voor de volgende Chapter :P ! Ik vind het alleen spijtig dat er geen drama is in hier , en hoe kort dezen chapter is :( <strong>

**Zie jullie volgende keer ! **


	4. Behind A Smile And A Dream Is Blood

**Titel Chapter : Behind A Smile And A Dream Is Blood**

**Koppels : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( beetje ) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Wolfram en Conrad lette niet op , wie er was of niet was . Ze vochte met bloed en zweet , tegen elkaar en stopte voor niks of niemand . Yuuri keek bezorgt hij wilt het stoppen , maar Gunter hield hem tegen . Yuuri kan hem begrijpen , maar het hield hem niet tegen . Om ieders keer te proberen , naar hun toe te lopen en hun te laten stoppen ." Wat is dit hier ! " Riep een stem Yuuri zag Gwendal , naar hun toe lopen en naar zijn broers keek ." Wat zijn jullie verdomme bezig ! " En ging naar hun toe , niemand durfde Gwendal te stoppen . Sinds de man gevaarlijker is , dan de ander twee familie leden ." Hij moet van Yuuri weg blijven ! " Zeide Wolfram tegen Gwendal ." Dat doe ik echt niet ." Zeide Conrad terug woede , was te zien aan zijn gezicht . Yuuri vond dat hij veel op Wolfram leek , maar zou andersom zijn sinds Wolfram jonger is dan Conrad . " Jullie twee gaan nu met mij mee , het is al erg genoeg met die moordenaar . Die nog vrij los loopt , maar jullie als een stel kinderen gedragen . Is te veel en kom verdomme nu mee ! " Yuuri voelde zich schuldig , sinds het wel zijn fout is . Dat Wolfram en Conrad met elkaar vechten ." Ah ! Gwendal wacht ." Yuuri rende naar hun toe .<p>

" Welk straf je hebt voor hun , zet mij in hun plaats ." Zeide Yuuri Conrad en Wolfram , keken met grote ogen naar Yuuri . " Uwe hoogheid ook al was het u fout , de twee zullen gestraft worden . " Zeide hij en wou verder gaan , maar Yuuri liet hem niet ." Zet mij in hun plaats ." Zeide Yuuri nog eens , hij kan dit niet laten gebeuren ." Oi ! Watje ga aan de kant , kom er niet tussen begrepen ! " Zeide Wolfram kwaad , maar je kon de bezorgtheid achter de woede horen . " Ja maar ... " Maar Conrad hield tegen , als hij zijn hand op zijn schouder zet . " Uwe hoogheid luister ik bedank jou , wat je wilt doen voor ons . Maar als we gestraft worden , kun je niet veel aan doen . Sinds het ook onze schuld is ." Zeide Conrad Wolfram woude iets zeggen , maar beet zijn tong en keek weg ." Maar het is ook mijn schuld , het zal eerlijk zijn als ik ook gestraft word . " Zeide hij en keek naar Gwendal , die zuchte maar zijn hoofd nee schudde ." Conrad , Wolfram we gaan nu ." Zeide hij en de twee volgde hem , Gunter liep naar Yuuri . Die naar hun toe keek ." Ik snap hun niet , ik snap niks van dezen wereld ." Gunter gaf hem maar een glimlach ." Je zijt een goede koning uwe hoogheid , je zijt eerlijk in heel veel dingen . Maar begrijp ook dat sommige dingen , je niet kan verranderen . " Yuuri keek naar hem ." Maar het is ook mijn schuld ! Waarom word ik niet gestraft , is dat ik een koning ben ? Dat is nog altijd oneerlijk ."

" Het heeft niet veel met koning te maken , het is omdat Conrad en Wolfram getrainde soldaten zijn . En dat ze beter moeten weten , en dat ze niet moeten laten meeslepen . Omdat ze jou moeten beschermen , en zeker met die man die Greta heeft aangevallen ." Zeide hij Yuuri kon het een beetje begrijpen , maar voelde hij zich nog altijd schuldig ." Dezen wereld is raar ." Zeide hij en liep met Gunter , terug in het kasteel naar Greta 's kamer . Een paar dienstmeisjes hebben bloemen , in een vaas gestopt naast Greta 's bed . De bloemen waren vers , en gaven kleur aan de kamer ." Ze zal beter worden , ik het zeker ." Zeide Yuuri als hij op de stoel zat , met Gunter naast hem . Voor dat Yuuri het wist , viel hij in slaap .

**Yuuri vond zich weer in de zelfde plaats , maar er was geen duisternis . Maar dit keer een veld , met bloemen en een blauwe lucht . De wolken bedekte soms de zon , en soms raakt de zon Yuuri . Hij liep rustig het het veld , het was vredig en er was geen gevecht . Yuuri zal voor eeuwig hier willen blijven , hij zag dan Conrad en Wolfram . **

_' Wolfram ! Conrad ! ' _

**Yuuri rende naar de twee , ze draaide hun om en keken naar hun . Dan plots verranderde de blauwe lucht , in een donker grijze en de bloemen ginge dood . En de kleur van een blaadjes verdwenen , Yuuri stopte met lopen en keek in horror naar de twee . **

**Conrad zag onder het bloed , zoals Wolfram die met dode ogen naar hem keek . Yuuri keek naar het zwaard , die in Wolfram 's buik is geplaats . En zijn ogen gingen wijd open , als hij naar Conrad keek . Die het zwaard vast had .**

_' Conrad ? ' _

**Conad glimlachte als hij de zwaard , uit Wolfram 's buik haalde . Wolfram viel op de grond , hij beweegde niet meer en schreeuwde niet van de pijn . Yuuri liep achter uit als Conrad , naar hem toe liep . Hij wou lopen als Conrad , met zijn zwaard hoog naar Yuuri rende . En Yuuri schreeuwde als het zwaard , naar hem toe ging . **

" Uwe hoogheid ! " Yuuri 's ogen vielen open , en zag Gunter hem wakker schudde ." Gaat het uwe hoogheid ? U was aan het schreeuwen , en ik kreeg u niet wakker ." Zeide de man Yuuri kon , de bezorgtheid in zijn ogen zien . En probeerde de man te kalmeren ." Het gaat Gunter , ik had een nare droom ." Zeide hij ." Wil je er over praten ? " Yuuri schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Nee het is niks , het komt misschien door de stres ." Zeide hij met een zwak glimlach ." Uwe hoog ... " Maar hij werd onderbroken , als Wolfram binnen kwam . En kwaad naar Yuuri ging ." Ik neem aan dat je toch niet , naar mij zal luisteren ben ik juist ? " Yuuri keek even naar hem , en zuchte vervelend als hij in zijn ogen wreef ." Wel sorry Wolfram maar ik zie geen reden , waarom ik uit Conrad 's buurt moet blijven . Ik kan hem vertrouwen en jij kan dat ook , geef Conrad toch een kans . "Wolfram wilt iets zeggen , maar beet zijn lip als hij weg keek ." Wolfram vertel me een reden , waarom ik niet met hem om kan gaan ."

Wolfram keek dan naar Greta , en keek terug naar Yuuri . Maar zijn ogen vielen weer op Greta , Yuuri slikte het zaadje is al gepland . En wilt het niet vragen , maar doet het toch ." Je denk toch niet ... "

" Ik ben niet zeker , maar ik denk van wel . Ik heb alleen de bewijs niet , je vertrouw hem misschien Yuuri . Maar zelfs de onschuldigste moet je niet vertrouwen , want onder een glimlach ligt bloed ." Zeide hij Yuuri keek dan ook naar Greta , en dacht terug aan zijn droom .

Conrad kan toch niet ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ik ben niet zo goed , in gevechten en al die aanvallen hun namen onthouden . Geef me best koppijn , dus sorry als dat een beetje OOC is ! Chapter 5 zal na Kerstmis komen ! En de ander Chapters , zullen vandaag en morgen ook nog komen ! <strong>

**En wat denk Yuuri over Conrad ? Is Conrad schuldig , of onschuldig ? Wie is de moordenaar ? Wat betekend die droom ? Waarom vraag ik het aan jullie ? **

**Dada x !**


	5. When I Call His Name

**Titel Chapter : When I Call His Name **

**Koppels : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( beetje ) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Yuuri kon zich eigen niet geloven , waarom verdacht hij nou Conrad ? Conrad heeft hier niks mee te maken dacht hij boos , Conrad is zijn vriend hij kan niet . Yuuri zuchte een beetje , en gaf Greta een kusje op haar voorhoofd . " Laten we slapen we hebben een lange dag gehad ." Zeide hij Wolfram zweeg en volgde hem , na dat hij tegen Greta goede nacht wensde .Jammer genoeg antwoorde Greta niet , als ze in haar diepe slaap zat . De twee jonge mannen liepen uit de kamer , en gingen naar hun eigen kamer . " Slaap je hier niet meer ? "<p>

" ik slaap wel in de ander kamer , ik zou toch weer wakker worden . Als je weer ogen op u voeld , wat echt heel belachelijk is . "

" Maar ik voel dat iemand naar mij kijkt ! Ik weet zeker dat ik ... " Maar Wolfram onderbrak hem ;" Yuuri als iemand naar u kijken is , dan zal de soldaten hem allang gevonden hebben . En ik zou het heus ook wel merken , als iemand naar u kijkt . Sinds ik ook naast u lig . "

" Wat als het één ..."

" Zoals ik het al zei , zou ik het dan ook niet merken ? En nu voel je ogen nu ? "

" Nee ..."

" Zie dan is er niks aan de hand , ga slapen goedenacht ." En ging weg voor dat Yuuri iets kon zeggen . " Goede nacht . " Maar hij zeide het meer tegen zichzelf , en ging zijn kamer in en ging slapen .

_**" Yuuri ! Yuuri ! Kom hier in mijn armen ! "**_

**Yuuri keek rond maar zag niemand , plots voelde hij twee armen rond hem heen . " **_**Je zijt zo warm Yuuri , en je huid is zo zacht . Ik hou zo veel van u . " **_**Yuuri keek achter zich maar zag niemand , hij voelde geen armen meer rond hem . " **_**Yuuri ! Help me ! **_**" Was dat Wolfram ? "**

_" Wolfram waar ben je ! Wolfram ! _" **Riep Yuuri als hij naar het geschreeuw ging , het was ijs koud en kill , zou iemand Wolfram aan het verwonden zijn ? Misschien is het de moordenaar of misschien ... Yuuri schudde zijn hoofd , hij moet snel naar Wolfram gaan . Hij het niet verspillen aan te denken , wie hem iets aan doen is .**

**Als hij een blonde kop zag , hij lag te schreeuwen op de grond . Het bloed ging uit zijn lijf , en maakte een zwembad onder zich . Yuuri zag iemand over hem heen buigen , hij droeg een keep en een masker . Het was een carnaval 's masker , van een demoon die zielig kijkt . " **_**Hoe voeld het nu ? Hoe voeld het nu , om iets te pakken . Wat niet van u is ? **_**" Vroeg de persoon aan Wolfram , waar heeft hij het over . " **_**Lafaard ! **_**" Maar de man schopte hem , om zijn mond te laten houden .**

_" Stop er mee ! Laat Wolfraam gaan [ ] ! _**" Wacht weet hij wie het is ? Spreekt hij zijn naam niet ? "**_** Is fijn te zien dat je ons komt bezoeken Yuuri , de show is juist begonnen **_**. " Lacht de man . " **_**Yuuri kijk uit [ ] heeft een mes onder zijn ...**_** " Maar de man schopte hard tegen Wolfram 's gezicht **_**" Zwijg ! " **__" Stop er mee ! Waarom doe je dit , Wolfram heeft je niks misdaan , als ik mij de jouwe maak . Laat hun levend gaan en ongewond , ik smeek het je doe het niet [ ] _. " **De man dacht na en vond het goed , en ging naar Yuuri , en aaide zijn hoofd . Waarom doet Yuuri dit ? Wat is er aan de hand ? " Yuuri jij blijft voor eeuwig de mijne , lopen kan niet meer ik heb jou nu . En alles werd zwart .**

Yuuri ging snel op zitten , als de droom .. Of eerder gezegt de nachtmerrie gedaan was , en voelde licht in zijn ogen schijnen . En blijkbaar is het al ochtend , Yuuri gaapte en stond op . Een dienstmeisje brachte zijn kleren , hij bedankte haar en deed de kleren aan . En ging naar de eetzaal , hij kwam Conrad tegen ." Goedemorgen uwe hoogheid ; "

" Conrad het is Yuuri ."

" Sorry . " Glimlachte Conrad maar keek bezorgd , als Yuuri naar hem bleef kijken . " Is er iets ? "

" Wel ... huh het is niet slecht , het is gewoon wel ... Waar was jij , toen Greta was ..."

" Waar ik was ? Verdenkt u mij uwe hoogheid ? "

" Yuuri ... En nee dat is niet dat , het is gewoon ... Laat maar je moet het niet antwoorden . "

" Ik was op weg naar mijn kamer , en wou dan patrol doen . " Yuuri knikte ja . " Wat wilt u nog weten ? "

" Niks het is goed Conrad , ik geloof u kom laten we gaan . "

Als de twee naar de eetzaal gingen , merkte ze niet dat iemand . Naar hun gesprek luisterde , en ging zijn eigen weg op .

* * *

><p><strong>Wie zijn naam zou het zijn , dat Yuuri in zijn dromen had . Maar het niet kon horen ? Als ik een type fout heb gegeven , sorry voor dat ! En de OOC ook ! Ik probeer ' Our Tatu ' ook te uploaden en de ander stories ! Sorry als ze laat zijn :( <strong>

**Ciao x **


	6. Bring Me To Life

**Titel Chapter : Bring Me To Life **

**Koppels : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( beetje ) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Yuuri had het nieuws gehoord , dat Greta beter begint te worden . En het zou dezen week zijn , dat ze zal wakker worden . " Echrt ! Dat is geweldig ! " Riep Yuuri als hij de nieuws van Gunter hoorde . " Weet je ook welke dag ? " Vroeg Wolfram . " Nee dat is niet gegeven , het zal dezen week zijn . "<p>

" Wel daar heb ik niks aan . " Yuuri keek naar hem , en wou zeggen dat hij niet zo gemeen moet zijn tegen Gunter . Maar bedachte zich , sinds Wolfram dan die week op een missie is . " Dan zijt je niet thuis ? " Vroeg hij ." Ja nee ik ben weg dan ! " Riep Wolfram . " Verdomme watje luister je wel , wat ik u vertellen ben ! " Gunter probeert Wolfram tegen te houden , als hij Yuuri bij zijn kraag nam .

De dagen gingen snel voorbij , Wolfram moest met een zwaart hart . Op zijn missie gaan en Greta is nog niet wakker . Het einde van de week nadert en ze opende haar ogen nog niet . " Ze moest nu haar ogen al open hebben , hebben we het toch fout ..." Zeide Gisela ongerust Yuuri keek naar haar . " Ze overleefd dit wel he ? Ik bedoel ze is Greta , ze zou haar ogen toch moeten ... " Iemand klopte op de deur , en een soldaat komt binnen . " Sir Gwendal moet u hebben uwe hoogheid . " Zeide de oudere man Yuuri keek naar Gisela . " Ik kom nog terug ." En ging met de soldaat mee , en gingen naar Gwendal 's kantoor . " Wat is er Gwendal ? "

" Er zijn weer dode gevallen . " Zeide hij Yuuri 's ogen gingen wijd open . " 3 vrouwen en 4 mannen ze waren gevonden , bij een boer zijn scheur we ondervragen de man . Maar hij kan niet de moordenaar zijn , sinds hij die moment uit de dorp was . Ooggetuigen zagen hem vertrekken en om 19:35 terug keren , de slachtoffers zijn allemaal om 18:45 gestorven . " Yuuri voelde zijn maag draaien , maar hield zich sterk op dat moment .

" Dit is ..."

" We gaan naar de boederij van de man , kunt u mee komen ? " Vroeg hij Yuuri keek naar hem , normaal moet een koning mee gaan . Maar het is voor Greta , die ieder moment kan wakker worden . Vragen wat er gebeurd was , en vragen voor Yuuri of Wolfram . " Nee ik ga mee wanneer vertrekken we ? " Greta 's hart zal breken , als Yuuri zijn mensen niet zal helpen ." Als nu goed is dan gaan we nu . " Zo gedaan en zo gezicht .

**( Op de moordplaats ) **

De boederij is niet zo groot , maar ook niet klein was zelfs gezellig . Als die moord nou niet daar was gepleegd , zal Yuuri het nog luid op zeggen . Ze zagen de dieren in hun scheuren zitten , en gingen binnen één van hun . Yuuri zag de paarden uit de scheur gezet , achter in zat een hooi berg . Die gekleurd was met bloed en ingewanden , Yuuri keek missenlijk naar het . En rende de scheur uit , voor dat hij zijn maaltijd boven uit kwam , een soldaat liep achter hem aan . Als Yuuri buiten was en zijn maaltijd uit spuwde , veegde hij de koud zweet van zijn voorhoofd ." Gaat het uwe hoogheid ? " Vroeg de man hij keek bezorgd , en probeerde zijn koning recht te krijgen . " Ja het gaat ik voel me niet echt ... Ha sorry dat je het had moeten zien . " De man schudde zijn hoofd nee . " Uwe hoogheid het is niet u schuld , als het u niet goed gaat . Dan laat het ons weten ...We willen niet dat ons koning , ook iets gebeurd ..." yuuri glimlachte en knikte ja . "Bedankt maar huh ... Weet u waar sir Conrad en sir Gunter is ? " De man schudde zijn hoofd nee . " Sorry ik weet het niet . "

Yuuri keek teleurgesteld en stuurde de soldaat terug , naar de scheur en ging de plaats een beetje bekijken . Soldaten lopen over al en sommige proberen , ander scheuren binnen te dringen . Yuuri zag iets in de struiken zitten , en ging er naar toe . Het was iets met goud er zag er mooi uit , Yuuri wou het pakken maar plots nam iemand zijn hand . En trok hem in de bosjes , Yuuri woude schreeuwen en probeerde die weg te duwen . maar een hand ging op zijn mond . En een mes tegen zijn nek ." Hou je mond ! Verdomme ik moet hier weg ! " Riep de man stil en nam Yuuri mee , Yuuri ruikte dat de man best riekte ; Hij ruikte naar knoflook en afval , Yuuri probeerde hem nog weer weg te duwen , maar de man drukte de mes dieper tegen zijn nek .

" zijt je leven beu ! Als het niet zo is , hou je stil en volg me ! " Riep hij Yuuri hield zich stil , hij vraagd zich af of iemand merkt dat hij weg is . " Ik weet wat jij zijt , je zijt zo een krachtige demoon met zwart haar en ogen , jou kracht zal me best goed helpen ! Ik zou zelfs de koning overmeesteren , die denkt dat hij mensen kan overmeesteren ! Ha ik heb je snul ! "

Dus hij weet wat zijn kracht is , maar weet niet wie hij is . Die man is echt achterlijker dan Yuuri zelf dacht . " Sir Gwendal daar loopt iemand ! " Riep een stem Yuuri voelde blijschap , en best vrees sinds ze hem hebben gevonden . Gwendal zal hem af makken ! " Wat moeten die ? ! "En liep sneller Yuuri viel bijna ieders keer , plots bleef een stuk van zijn broek vast . En Yuuri viel en de man viel mee , en beide lagen op de grond ." Verdomme ! "

" Handen omhoog ! " Riep paar soldaten , en richten hun wapans op de man . De man nam Yuuri weer vast , en hield de mes tegen zijn nek . " Als jullie iets wagen , dan gaat dezen kleine aan ! " Riep hij ." Laat de ..." Maar Gwendal hield hem tegen . " Laat hem los . "

" Nee . "

" Test me niet , laat hem gaan zeg ik u . " De man weigerde weer . " Ik word het sterkste van de wereld zal ik zijn ! Nadat ik dezen jong zijn krachten heb , heb ik die koning van jullie overmeesterd . Ik neem zijn troon en al jullie demonen , word het slaaf van de mens ! " Riep hij luid op , zodat iedereen hem hoort ." Weet u wel wie u vast heeft ? " Vroeg Gwendal als hij dichter bij stapte ." Blijf daar ! Ik snijdezen zijn keel open ! Blijf waar jij staat ! "

Maar Gwendal negeerde hem en liep verder , Yuuri vreesde helemaal voor zijn leven . Maar voordat die man iets kon doen , stond Gwendal bij hem . En sloeg de man knock out , Yuuri keek met grote ogen naar Gwendal ." Neem dezen man mee voor ondervragen , nadat hij ondervraagd is onthoofd hem morgen vroeg om 9 uur begrepen ! " Soldaten namen de man mee ." Gwendal dat is een beetje te ..."

" Uwe hoogheid u zorg , u leven , u gezondheid en al , zit in onze handen . Wij zijn verantwoordelijk voor u leven , terwijl jij voor de onze . Die man zal het misschien bij een ander doen , als we hem nu vrijlaten een ander slachtoffer . Die niet zo een bescherming heeft als jij , dus uwe hoogheid het is het beste . " Yuuri zeide niks en die avond nog , gingen ze naar huis in stilte . " Gwendal ;" Gwendal keek naar hem , als hij zijn paard naar de stal brachte . " Bedankt . "

" Is niks ." En liep verder en Yuuri ging naar zijn kamer , Yuuri was blij als hij zijn bed zag .

Deed zijn kleren uit en zijn nachtkleren aan , en ging slapen voordat hij wist sliep hij .

_**" Yuuri ... Yuuri ...**_**" Yuuri keek rond hij zat in een bos , dezelfde bos dat die man hem mee nam . **_**" Yuuri ... Geen zorgen ik heb hem gestraft ...**_**" Yuuri voelde zich ongemakkelijk , missenlijkheid kwam weer op .**

**Yuuri begon te rennen tot hij op een openveld aan kwam , zag hij een donker figuur met een bloedend zwaard . Die in een levenloze lichaam stak , het was de man die met dode ogen . Naar hem keek ." **_**Jij hebt mij dit aangedaan , ik sleur je mee naar hell ! **_**" Riep de dode man maa , maar voor dat die opstond als een zombie . Hakte de donker figuur de man zijn kop af , Yuuri keek met een bleek gezicht . Als de bloed uit het hoofd kwam . " **_**Yuuri ! Yuuri ! **_**" Dat was Greta Yuuri wou naar haar roepen , en naar haar rennen en haar weg halen van de donkere figuur . Maar hij kon niks doen , hij keek toe als de donker figuur . Zijn zwaard in Greta 's hart stak , Yuuri schreeuwde als hij de bloed uit vlamde . En Greta met dode ogen naar Yuuri keek . " **_**Yuuri waarom heb je me niet geholpen ... Waarom heb je me laten sterven ? " **_

**De donker figuur keek naar Yuuri , en stapte naar hem toe . De donkere pad kreeg een licht rood wegje , Yuuri kon het bloed ruiken van het zwaard . " **_**Yuuri jij zijt de mijne ... **_**" Yuuri kon zijn witte glimlach zien , en schreeuwde zichzelf dan wakker . **

Yuuri schoot op en stoote zijn hoofd , weer tegen Gunter 's hoofd . Dejavu dachten de beide , als ze van de opnieuwe pijn jammerde ." Wat doen jullie hier ? " Vroeg Yuuri als hij naar hun keek , het is nog nacht en ... Zouden ze iets gehoord hebben ? " Greta is wakker . "

* * *

><p><strong>Greta is eindenlijk wakker ! Wie zou haar hebben aangevallen ? En wat zal Yuuri 's droom betekenen ? <strong>

**Die man die Yuuri had ontvoerd , is maar een OOC en zal alleen in dezen chapter komen . En ja hij wist niet dat Yuuri de koning zelf was , en ik weet Yuuri word eigenlijk demoon koning genoemd . Maar was telui om het nog te verranderen :) **

**Zie jullie in de volgende chapter ! **


	7. Awake From A Dream

**Titel Chapter : Awake From A Dream**

**Koppels : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( beetje ) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Yuuri kon zijn oren niet geloven , Greta is wakker ! Yuuri stond snel op en rende snel , naar de richting van Greta 's kamer . De anderen volgde hem snel , Yuuri struikelde paar keer maar kwam toch bij de kamer . En ging binnen zonder te kloppen , en zag Greta op haar bed zitten . Ze keek naar hem ." Yuuri ! " Riep ze blij ze wou op staan , maar werd terug op het bed gezet . " Beweeg niet veel Greta . "Zeide Gisela ." Sorry . " Yuuri glimlachte en ging naar Greta . "Ik ben zo blij dat je wakker zijt . " Zeide hij en hield haar voorzichtig vast . " Ik was zo ongerust ." Greta begon te huilen ." Greta niet huilen alles komt goed , weet je nog wat er gebeurde ? Wie je aangevallen heeft ? " Greta veegde haar tranen weg . " Nee ik weet het niet , ik ging met u naar mijn en Wolfram 's kamer . Ik weet niet meer wat ik doen was , wat is er gebeurd Yuuri ? Het was zo donker en eng , ik was alleen en hoorde allemaal stemmen ! Ze waren in pijn , ze huilde voor de pijn te laten stoppen ! " Yuuri keek naar haar verwarrend , maar dan kwam het op . " Kan het zijn dat ze ..." Hij keek naar Gunter en Gwendal . " Ze zou de stemmen van de mensen hebben gehoord , die in de buurt van de kasteel ... Misschien is ze door dezelfde aangevallen , misschien daarom en ..." Maar Gunter werd onderbroken , als Wolfram de kamer in kwam . "Greta ! " Hij ging naar haar toe , en gaf haar een knuffel ." Hey ! " Zeide Greta met een glimlach , Wolfram keek bezorgt ook al stond het niet op zijn gezicht . Maar Yuuri zag het in zijn ogen , de blijschap schoon er ook in . " Wie heeft dit gedaan ? " Greta vertelde hem het zelfde , als zij het aan Yuuri en de anderen vertelde . Ze lieten Greta rusten , met Gisela aan haar zijde ." Cheri-sama zou morgen terug zijn ." Zeide Gunter als hij in de kantoor van Gwendal ging , Yuuri zat op een stoel zoals Gwendal , Yozak leunde tegen de muur en Wolfram stond dicht bij de raam . " Waar is Conrad ? " Maar dan kwam Conrad juist binnen ." Sorry dat ik laat ben ." Zeide hij ." Dat is ook voor het eerst . " Zeide Wolfram verdacht Conrad gaf een klein glimlachje , maar zeide er niks op hij keek even naar Yuuri . Maar dan naar Gwendal . " Ik heb gehoord dat Greta wakker is ." Toen werd Yozak en Conrad het zelfde verteld .<p>

" De stemmen van de slachtoffers ? Ja ik denk het ook , dat er een link is . " Zeide Conrad ." Maar dat brengt ons nog geen stap verder ..."

" Ik ben het eens met Conrad hier , we hebben nog geen idee wie het is . " Yozak was stil alsof hij diep in gedachte was , er moet een link tussen zitten ja . En Conrad heeft een punt , maar er kan altijd een oog getuigen zijn . Hij zou morgen rond vragen , maar dan zou hij het best voor zich zelf houden . Het kan zijn dat de dader ..." Yozak ? "Yozak keek naar de jonge koning . "Jij zijt zo stil heb je misschien ..." Yozak schudde zijn hoofd en glimlachte ." Nope weet het niet , maar de kans zou groot zijn . Dat Greta zal herrineren wie het was , maar de probleem is ..."

" Ze kan een trauma oplopen natuurlijk ." Gwendal maakte Yozak 's zin af , iedereen was stil en ze voelde onrust . " Het best is dat we Greta onze steun geven , als ze iets herrinert laat haar weten . Dat wij er zijn we moeten haar ook in het oog houden , tenzij de dader merkt dat zijn slachtoffer terug wakker is ... En we zouden best ook de hele kasteel onder zoeken , er moet ergens een doorgang zijn waar de dader binnen kwam . Want als het echt een link heeft , dan is de dader ..." Yuuri 's ogen werden wijd open , Wolfram en Gunter keken ook in schok . Conrad hield zijn gezicht het zelfde , maar zijn ogen gaven het uit . Dat hij het ook niet gelooft , Yozak leek het idee al in hoofd te hebben . "Dat de dader één van ons is , de dader kan nu in dezen kasteel zijn rondlopen . " En de zaak was gesloten .

Yuuri ging naar zijn kamer , Wolfram volgde hem de twee waren stil . " Hey geloof jij wat Gwendal zeide ? " Vroeg Yuuri Wolfram keek niet naar hem ." Niet echt ... Of misschien is dat ik het niet wil geloven ..." Yuuri keek naar Wolfram . " Ik hoop juist dat het allemaal één groot nachtmerrie is . " Wolfram keek terug naar Yuuri . " Een nachtmerrie of niet een tragedy vind altijd zich ergens plaats , en misschien ... Yuuri wat er ook gebeurd , je moet me één ding beloven ." Wolfram nam Yuuri 's hand vast . " Als de dader ontmaskerd is ... Hou er bij dat ook al was de band sterk , dat hij alles kan weg pakken . Waar jij het liefst om geef . "

" Je denk toch niet dat ..."

" Ik zeg niet dat het hij is , dat is dat je het maar weet . Ik wil niet dat nog iemand ..." Yuuri keek in Wolfram 's ogen , en zag grote onrust en Wolfram leek bijna te gaan huilen . Yuuri hield hem stevig in zijn armen dan , Wolfram keek met grote ogen naar Yuuri . " Alles komt in orde , ik weet het zeker . " Wolfram werd rood in het gezicht , Yuuri liet hem los en moest zijn lach in houden . Hoe schattig Wolfram wel uit zag ." Natuurlijk het is niet dat ik ongerust ben watje ! " En ging dan naar zijn eigen kamer , Yuuri ging dan naar zijn kamer . Als hij in zijn kamer kwam , keek hij in schok als alles was kapot geslagen , de ruit was kapot , de lakens waren gescheurd en de kussen 's waren diep rood . Er leek er iets te liggen , Yuuri probeerde niet te vallen . Op de voorwerpen die op grond lagen , hij trapte plots op iets . En keek onder en zag een foto kader , waar hij , Wolfram en Greta op stonden . Onder stond in het rood ' _ze zullen uit dezen kader spoedig verdwijnen mijn liefste ' _ Yuuri keek terug naar , de hoofdkussen die op de bed lag . En ging er voorzichtig weer naar toe , zijn ogen gingen wijd open en de geur was sterk .

Hij keek met een vies gezicht , als er een hart stak op de hoofdkussen met een mes . Die het hart op zijn plaats houde , Yuuri schreeuwde hard en ging achter uit . Maar viel en sloeg perongeluk zijn hoofd tegen , iets en viel in de duisternis .

_**Yuuri keek met grote ogen , en zijn gezicht begon te zweten . Hij voelde de koude rillingen over zijn huid kruipen , voor hem stond dat figuur weer . Het was lachen naar hem , zijn glimlach was wit en zijn ogen bloed rood . " Waarom heb je mij verlaten mijn liefste ? Ik houde zoveel van jou , maar je zag me niet staan . Maar nu zijt je terug , en het zal niet lang meer duren . En je zijt terug in mijn armen ..." De figuur kwam dichter bij , Yuuri kan niet achter uit lopen . Zijn voeten waren vast , en de figuur kwam dichter bij . " Yuuri ... Ik hou van jou ..." En Yuuri proefde bloed in zijn mond , als de figuur zijn lippen tegen de zijne drukte . Yuuri schreeuwde en probeerde de figuur weg te duwen , maar het lukte niet Yuuri voelde zich duizelig . En de rode ogen begonnen rond het te draaien , Yuuri kreeg geen lucht meer en voelde toen niks meer .**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 7 is hier ! Sunny en ik werken hier beide aan , dus was het best wel makkelijk . Wat ik moest schrijven , ik kan niet wachten tot de echte drama begint ! Ocharme Greta :( wel als je verward bent in dezen chapter , dan leg ik het je wel uit okay ;) **

**_Hugs & Love Sonic _**


	8. A Silent Smile

**Titel Chapter : A Silent Smile**

**Koppels : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( beetje ) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>" Yuurii ! Yuuri word wakker ! " Riep een stem Yuuri wilde zijn ogen open doen , maar ze voelde ze zwaar aan ." Wolfram het zou best zijn ..."<p>

" Vertel me niet wat te doen Gunter ! " Riep Wolfram naar de oudere man , Yuuri opende zijn ogen maar zag zwarte vlekken , dus sloot hij ze weer en deed ze weer open ." Uwe hoogheid u bent wakker ." Dat was Conrad dit keer zeide Yuuri er niks op , dat Conrad weer zijn naam was vergeten . " Conrad ? Wat ..." Oh god zijn hoofd , Yuuri voelde de pijn drukken . Juist als hij ..." Ga terug liggen uwe hoogheid ." Was hij recht gaan zitten ? Yuuri deed zijn ogen open , en keek naar de bezorgde gezicht van Conrad ." Wat is er gebeurd ? " Vroeg hij ." Je hebt je hoofd gestoten , en verloor u bewust zijn . U kunt beter bij Wolfram in de kamer blijven , sinds we nu u kamer zijn onder zoeken . Hoe de indringer in u kamer is gekomen , zonder dat de bewakers het in de gaten hadden ." Zeide Gunter .

Terug bij Wolfram op de kamer , Yuuri keek naar Wolfram die met zijn fel groene ogen . Bezorgt naar de verwonde koning keek , maar zijn ogen ontwijkte zijn blik . Yuuri keek naar Conrad die naast hem stond , de man verliet zijn plaats niet . En keek bezorgt naar Yuuri , maar ontweek zijn blik niet zoals Wolfram . " Uwe hoogheid ik denk dat het beter is , dat u bij mij blijft ..." Dat liet Wolfram in actie komen ." Wat bedoel jij verdomme er mee ! " Riep hij kwaad ." Wolfram laat Conrad uit praten ." Zeide Yuuri kwaad maar Wolfram liet hem niet afschrikken , maar zweeg maar de blik in zijn ogen . Zegde genoeg wat hij zou zeggen ." Je kunt ook in gevaar zijn Wolfram , kun je beide Yuuri en jouzelf beschermen ? Yuuri is gewond en de slachtoffer , en wat van Greta ? Wat als hij met een groep is , en haar ontvoeren en als lokaas gebruiken ? We kunnen dan niet veel doen , sinds ze de konings kamer binnen konden komen . Zonder het iemand het merkte , wil je die risico op lopen ? " Vroeg Conrad aan Wolfram uitdagend , Wolfram moest erg fel op zijn tong hebben gebeten . Want hij draaide zich om en ging weg ." Doe wat je wilt , Greta is het enigste waar ik me zorgen om maak . " Yuuri keek toe als Wolfram weg ging , en voelde zijn hart kloppen . Hij mist zelf Wolfram en wilt bij hem zijn , zijn hart doet pijn als Wolfram weg ging . Maar Conrad heeft ook gelijk , hij kan zich zelf niet verdedigen . En iedereen zal in gevaar lopen , en dat wilt Yuuri niet laten gebeuren . " Uwe hoogheid gaat het ? "Vroeg Gunter bezorgt ." Ja het gaat ..."

" Heeft u iets nodig uwe hoogheid ? " Vroeg Conrad als hij op stond ." Ja dat jij mij Yuuri noemt , of anders overleef ik het niet . " Conrad gaf hem een glimlach , en tilde hem plots op . Yuuri bloosde als hij in zijn armen zat ." Ik neem Yuuri al naar mijn kamer okay Gunter ." Gunter knikte ja naar de brunette ." Ik ga Gwendal zoeken , kijken als hij iets gevonden . Goede nacht uwe hoogheid ." En ging weg en Yuuri werd naar Conrad 's kamer gebracht . " Conrad ..." Conrad was stil maar gaf een glimlach , en legde hem op bed . Als de twee de kamer in kwamen , Conrad deed de dekens over hem heen . En ging naast hem liggen , Yuuri keek naar Conrad ." Hey Conrad je zijt zo stil ..." Zeide hij Conrad glimlachte alleen maar , en aaide Yuuri 's hoofd ." Ben een beetje moe Yuuri , ik denk dat het tijd is dat we gaan slapen ." Yuuri glimlachte terug en sloot zijn ogen , zijn slaap nam hem meteen over . Yuuri dacht nog voor dat hij in de diepe slaap ging , dat hij iemand hoorde zeggen ' je bent van mij ' .

De volgende dag was Conrad al uit bed , als Yuuri wakker werd . Conrad was al aan gekleed en al , en glimlachte als hij Yuuri wakker zag ." Goede morgen ." Yuuri gaapte zachtjes als hij uit het bed ging ." Goede morgen Conrad ." En wou zich omkleden maar Conrad hield hem tegen ." Wacht even Yuuri , ik haal u propere kleren ." Zeide hij en ging de kamer uit , Yuuri zat dan nog op bed . Als hij op Conrad wachte . Plots ging de deur open , als er op geklopt word er kwam een jonge man binnen . Hij had donker bruin kort haar , en fell blauwe ogen hij had werk kleren aan . Die Yuuri bekend voor kwam ." Uwe hoogheid ? Wat doet u in sir Wellers kamer ? " Ah nu weet Yuuri had , het waren de kleren die de bewakers aan hadden . Maar hij heeft nooit hem gezien ." Huh ik heb dezen nacht ... Bij Conrad geslapen en hij is mij propere kleren aan het halen ..." Zeide hij met een blos op zijn wangen , plots zag hij iets in die blauwe ogen . Wat ook snel weg was , het gaf Yuuri geen goed gevoel ." Ah okay dan , dan neem ik aan dat hij al wakker is . Goede dag nog ." En wou weg gaan maar Yuuri hield hem tegen ." Wacht wat is u naam ? Ik heb u nooit hier eerder gezien . " Vroeg Yuuri als hij naar de verdachte jongen keek ." Ik ben Anthony uwe hoogheid , ik ben hier niet lang ." Voor dat Yuuri iets nog kon vragen , kwam Conrad terug die naar Anthony keek ." Wat doe jij hier ? " Conrad 's stem klonk koud , maar Yuuri zou zich verbeeld hebben ." Ik kwam kijken of u wakker waard , wel ik zou maar eens gaan tot ziens uwe hoogheid , sir Weller ." En ging stil weg als hij nog glimlachte naar Yuuri , Conrad deed de deur dicht . En ging naar Yuuri ." Heeft hij u iets aangedaan ? " Vroeg hij .

" Nee hij kwam u wakker maken , maar je waard er niet . Ik heb hem nooit gezien eigenlijk ... " Conrad gaf hem een nerveus glimlach ." Anthony is hier maar nog 3 weken , u had het zo druk gehad dat u de nieuwe soldaten en bewakers nog niet heb gezien . " En gaf hem de propere kleren , als Yuuri zich omkleden heeft hij had voor gevoel . Dat hij zich niet moest om draaien , als hij voorzichtig zijn broek aan deed . De ogen waren weer op hem , Yuuri voelde ze dit keer . Maar de enige in de kamer was Conrad , Yuuri draaide zich toch om . Maar zag dat Conrad naar buiten kijken was , als hij Yuuri rustig liet omkleden . Yuuri zuchte zachtjes hij zou een vermoeide dag krijgen . " Zijt u klaar ? "

" Ja ! " De twee gingen de kamer uit , en lachte samen als ze begonnen te praten . Als ze op weg gingen naar de eetzaal , maar beide hadden niet door als fell blauwe ogen . Naar hun keken met jaloezie .

* * *

><p><strong>Het spijt me heel erg dat de chapter zo lang duurde , we proberen voor dezen week . Voor jullie genoeg chaps te geven , en natuurlijk ook de english version er van . Maar we zullen voor de tussen tijd , even er niet zijn want we hebben herhaal examens dezen Juni . Ik had 2 fouten te veel , en Sonic maar 3 dus ik hoop dat jullie het niet erg vinden :( <strong>

**Oh ja Anthony is een OCC als je het nog niet wist :P , ik wou de naam Antonio maar Antony klink nice toch ? en ja kort chap sorry vergeef je het mij ? **

**En please check also the poll ~**

**Dada x **


End file.
